You Are Not Gonna Dia As A Virgin
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Dean prometeu ao Cass que não iria deixa-lo morrer virgem. E promessa é promessa. Mas, essa é uma promessa que Dean vai gostar muito de cumprir. Essa fic se passa no episódio 3 da 5 temporada.


\- Olha, eu nunca tive chance, okay?

Dean não soube o que dizer ou o que fazer ao ouvir aquilo. Sua cara foi de espanto, par duvida e por fim uma certeza, aliás, duas. Dean ficou de costas para o moreno e pegou sua inseparável jaqueta a colocando enquanto dizia.

-Tem duas coisas que eu sei com certeza. Primeira: Bert e Ernie são gays. Segunda: Você não vai morrer virgem. Não sobre o meu olhar. Vamos

Dizendo isso ele saiu a passos largos. Castiel ficou indeciso se devia segui-lo ou não. Ameaçou levantar duas vezes, por fim decidiu-se por segui-lo. Péssima escolha.

Castiel olhava para tudo aquilo com uma expressão de pânico no olhar. Não devia estar ali. Como um anjo do senhor, Castiel não deveria estar naquele antro de iniqüidade. E tudo ficou ainda pior para Cass, quando uma mulher com as roupas intima a mostra passou por ele e o levou para o quarto. Droga, ele nem sabia o que fazer.

Dean por outro lado, estava achando muita graça no nervosismo do moreno. Enquanto Castiel se divertia, Dean achou bom fazer o mesmo, e como ele não resiste ao rabo de saia, logo saiu atrás de uma loira gostosa. Estava brindando a saúde dela, quando ouviu gritos.

O loiro correu em direção aos quartos, encontrando "Castidade" berrando coisas que nem fez questão de ouvir, e Castiel parado em frente a porta com o paletó desabotoado e meio caído, a gravata mais frouxa do que o normal, e um olhar de pânico total estampado em seu rosto. Ele estava tão fofo.

Dean perguntou o que houve e após ouvir a explicação do mais velho, ele o explicou o que ele tinha feito de errado e o arrastou para fora, afinal ele não queria ser enxotado para fora do "clube". Do lado de fora, Dean se desatou a rir, e riu ainda mais pela confusão do rosto.

Castiel não entendia direito o que tinha acontecido, afinal ele só falou a verdade. Ao que parece, humanos não gostam de falar a verdade. Ele também não entendia porque Dean não parava de rir. Apenas o seguiu até o carro e entrou nele.

No entanto, eles não voltaram para o casebre onde iriam fazer o ritual. O loiro estacionou o carro em um motel. Saiu sem que Cass falasse nada e após alguns minutos voltou com um sorriso e uma chave.

-Vamos?

Novamente o moreno ficou indeciso, mas acabou seguindo o mais alto. O quarto em que eles entraram era muito parecido aos outro em que já havia se hospedado, a única diferença, e que diferença, era que ao invés de duas camas de solteiro, o quarto era composto por uma king size. O moreno estava confuso, Dean tinha errado o quarto? Mas, o loiro parecia muito certo do lugar, tanto que foi até a porta e a trancou. Depois ele se voltou novamente para o anjo.

O anjo do senhor pela primeira vez sentiu um pouco de medo do olhar que o outro lançava a ele. Era um olhar misturado com malicia que dizia claramente "Quero te devorar", mas como ele era a inocência em carne, não entendeu o que o olhar dizia. No entanto isso não o impediu de sentir medo.

Dean se aproximou sorrateiro do moreno, como um predador atrás da presa. Quando estava a dois centímetros do anjo, o caçador começou a retirar o sobretudo do menor e após isso o jogou em cima da cama, ficando por cima do mesmo.

\- D-dean, o que está f-fazendo? – Disse um Castiel ligeiramente nervoso.

\- Sei que não sou nenhuma loira gostosa, mas eu prometi que você não morreria virgem. Estou cumprindo minha promessa – Dizendo isso, Dean começou a desabotoar a camisa do anjo e a jogou para o lado, deixando apenas sua gravata. Afinal ele ficava sexy daquele jeito.

O caçador passou a beijar o pescoço do moreno, distribuindo pequenos beijinhos, mordidas e chupões. Depois de um tempo o pescoço do anjo já estava todo marcado, alguns lugares incluso já estavam até roxos. Dean parou seu trabalho para observar o outro, e só aquela visão já o fez querer gozar.

Cass estava com os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados, o peito subia e descia descompassadamente e pela primeira vez, Dean viu uma expressão que não era de duvida. O caçador não se agüentou e o beijou.

Castiel se assustou com o ato do mais alto. No entanto, logo retribuiu aquele beijo. Claro do jeito dele, meio desajeitado, meio inseguro, mas retribuiu o beijo do caçador. Seu caçador.

Enquanto beijava seu anjo, as mãos experientes do loiro foram em direção as calças do mesmo, as desabotoando e abrindo-a. Dean colocou sua mão dentro da cueca do menor e passou a masturbá-lo.

Cass gemeu entre o beijo. Dean sorriu, separou seus lábios, e retirou a própria jaqueta, seguida da blusa, do tênis e da calça, sobre o olhar atento do outro. O loiro então reitorou as calças e a cueca do moreno, deixando totalmente nu e submisso a si. Aliás, não totalmente nu. Ele ainda tinha sua gravata.

Dean voltou o seu corpo por cima do menor e o beijou novamente, então ele foi descendo seus beijos, passando pelo pescoço de cass, e se demorando em seus mamilos, os quais ele chupou, mordeu, beliscou e lambeu até que ambos estivessem eriçados, durinhos e doloridos.

O caçador desceu mais ainda seus beijos ficando frente a frente com o membro do outro

-D-dean, o q-que você v-vai f-fazer? – Disse um Castiel, corado, exitado e gaguejante.

-Apenas me observe anjinho.

E sem quebrar o contato visual, Dean abocanhou todo o membro do outro que urrou de prazer e se contorceu querendo mais contado. O loiro começou um vai e vem lento, mas o anjo queria mais, então ele começou a estocar na boca do caçador. Dean não gostou nem um pouco, então segurou firmemente a cintura do outro mantendo parado, e voltou a chupá-lo, dessa vez mais forte.

\- Ah ah, Dean eu vou...– Dean ao perceber que o outro iria gozar retirou o membro de sua boca recebendo um gemido de frustração.

-Calma meu anjinho. Vai ficar melhor agora.

Dean levou dois de seus dedos aos lábios do outro e mandou chupá-los. Depois de bem lubrificados, o caçador levou seu dedo indicador á entrada do outro, recebendo um gemido de dor em troca, mas que logo foi substituído por um de prazer. Então ele adicionou mais um dedo, e mais um.

Quando Dean percebeu que Cass já estava pronto, ele retirou seus dedos do moreno, o substituindo por seu membro. Ele foi entrando lentamente e só parou quando chegou ao final, olhando para o rosto do outro. Castiel segurava o cobertor fortemente e algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

\- Calma meu anjo, logo vai passar. Relaxe shiii

Dean esperou pacientemente a dor do outro passar enquanto beijava suas lágrimas e o masturbava. Castiel quando percebeu que já não sentia mais dor e tudo o que sentia era prazer, deu uma rebolada tímida, para que o outro começasse a se mover.

Assim que recebeu o sinal verde, Dean não perdeu tempo. O Winchester passou a se mover lentamente e foi aumentando a velocidade conforme os gemidos do mais velho. Até que ele encostou em certo ponto que fez o anjo do senhor se contorcer e gritar por mais.

Dean passou a se concentrar naquele ponto e quando percebeu que já estava vindo, começou a masturbar o menor e juntos eles chegaram ao ápice. Castiel se derramando no peito de ambos e Dean dentro do menor.

Ambos desabaram na cama cansados. Dean se retirou do menor que gemeu pela falta de contato, e se deitou ao seu lado, trazendo Cass para deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Dean então colocou um cobertor sobre eles e antes de pegar no sono disse.

-Eu realmente espero que você não morra  
amanha


End file.
